Freezing Pleasure
by Flameingleo12
Summary: Ichigo is caught in a snowstorm after defeating a monster and is on the verge of hypothermia. Kisshu ends up finding her and taking her back to his shelter and begins to "warm her up" WARNING: Lemon Fanfic! Mature Sexual content!


**Okay gomen to all but I am TERRIBLE at thinking up titles! lol. also, be nice cause this is only the second Lemon Fic I've done but please R&R! By the way, if your into the ice cube fetish, you'll really like this one**

* * *

The air was cold and crisp as Ichigo walked through the forest trying to find her way. The mews had become separated in the blizzard after fighting off another monster threatening to destroy Tokyo. The snow was up to Ichigo's knees as she desperately tried to keep herself moving forward. Her mew mew attire wasn't exactly helping her keep warm either with her bare and exposed shoulders and short skirt.

"Mint, Lettuce, Pudding!" she shouted into the howling wind, "Zakuro, where are you?" She sighed knowing that there was no way they would be able to hear her through the strong gusts. _'Aoyama-kun,'_ she thought as her legs began to go numb. _'Please…save me…'_

Her mind was continually fading in and out as she shivered violently in the cold. Her cat ears were beginning to freeze as well as the rest of her body. Finally, she couldn't take any more of the freezing weather and collapsed into the snow. Her mind was just beginning to go blank when she felt a pair of warm arms around her. She tried to see who it was but her mind went blank and she collapsed from exhaustion.

Ichigo woke up sometime afterword still feeling cold but not as bad as before. She looked around and noticed she was in a small fort that was made out of snow. She was puzzled wondering how she got here.

"Where am I?" Ichigo thought aloud. She wrapped her arms around her still frozen body but was still glad to be out of the wind.

"Well my little kitten, looks like you've finally come to." Came a voice that was slowly approaching the entrance to the fort. Ichigo knew immediately who it was and shivered more partially from fear and also from seeing _him_.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo gasped seeing her fears come to life as he came in from the entrance. She tried to back away from him but remembered she was encased in a small fort. She hit the back wall and flinched from the cold. She trembled more feeling weak and vulnerable from the cold. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off.

"My, my." He smirked, "I'm glad I found you my sweet little kitten." He began to move closer to her as he caressed a lock of her hair. "If I wouldn't have been there to rescue you, you surely would have frozen to death."

"Wh-wh-what-t-t d-do you-u w-wan-t-t wi-with m-me?" Ichigo stuttered to get the words out as her body continued to shiver from the cold.

"My sweet Ichigo," his voice seemingly kind and harmless, "I simply want to warm you up. After all, I did save you. I won't just kill you like that. And besides." He caressed her cold face. "I want to have some fun too."

Ichigo gasped in horror as Kisshu began to tear off her clothes. "No!" She screamed "Please don't Kisshu!"

Her cries and pleas for mercy continued to raise forth his arousal. He finished removing the remainder of her clothes with some struggle and looked to admire her figure. Every curve of her body sent lustful shivers down his spine.

"P-p-pleas-sse Kk-kiss-s-shu-u." She shivered as the bitingly cold air embraced her skin. Her arms desperately wrapped around her body trying to conserve as much warmth as she could, "i-i-it's-s s-so c-col-l-ld!"

Kisshu admired her body seeing her in such a helpless position against the cold continued to turn him on. "Oh my sweet kitten." He said playfully as he whispered into her ear. His hot breath began teasing her frozen body. "What do you want me to do, huh?"

"P-p-ple-a-sse" Ichigo continued to beg. "I'm-m-m f-f-freezinng. Plea-s-se warm-m m-me u-up!" Kisshu continued to tease her with his hot breath as he licked one of her cat ears. It slowly began to melt the ice that had formed on them. He continued his torture by nibbling on one of them. Ichigo moaned feeling her body warm up slightly from his touch. She was grateful for the warmth but uneasy about it coming from Kisshu.

"Ichigo-chan," Kisshu remarked as he moved closer to her face staring into her trembling pink eyes, "It seems you **_like_** my hot breath on your ear, no?"

Ichigo moaned more as he continued onto her other ear. "Nn-no Kisshu! Don't-t-t I don't want-t that!" After hearing her reply, Kisshu stopped and backed away from her again. Her shivering picked up more intensely now as she felt the hot sensation leaving her. She moaned slightly as her eyes trembled seeming to want more, even though he was the last person she wanted to have anything to do with.

"Your lips say 'no'", Kisshu taunted as he took his cold hand which was buried in snow to her ear, "but your eyes and especially your body seem to want more." Ichigo gasped feeling his frozen hand on her tender ear. "Don't you want more?" he asked. He was continuing to enjoy his playful teasing.

Ichigo hesitated as she felt his warm breath once again return to her delicate ear. She moaned uncontrollably as her face flushed feeling the small burning sensation return. "I…." Ichigo hesitated feeling very embarrassed, "I want you to warm me up. Please! I….I'm begging you!"

Kisshu licked his lips as his arousal was really beginning to reach its limits. He quickly forced his mouth onto hers and intertwined their tongues. Ichigo continued to feel the heat within her rise as she moaned with pleasure. Kisshu then moved his tongue down her cheek eventually reaching her neck. His hot moist tongue ran across her neck and collarbone making her shiver from the pleasure. He continually blew his hot breath acrossed the top of her chest which caused Ichigo to squirm and arch her back more.

Kisshu shoved Ichigo onto the frozen snow pinning her down. She began to shiver once again as she felt the cold snow on her back. Kisshu sighed with pleasure watching her expressions. He proceeded with his foreplay by taking the snow from the ground of the hut and sprinkling it on her bare chest. Ichigo forced out a partial scream of pleasure and her reaction to the frozen substance.

Kisshu then placed his lips once again on her collarbone and teased her more. His hot breath ran all the way down her chest and stopped in between her breasts. Ichigo blushed more feeling her sensations of eroticism grow within her. The never-ending war between her mind and her body finally ceased when her body finally gave into him.

"Oh please!" She moaned as her senses became altered. "Please stop teasing me! Oh god Kisshu! I want you! I want you to feed the warmth that's been growing within my body!"

Kisshu grinned finally glad she had given in. This led him to suddenly cease the teasing and get right on with his work. He hastily took her perfectly formed breasts into his hands and fondled them aggressively. Ichigo's moans grew louder as she continually desired more from him. He then latched onto her breast with his mouth and began to suck on her nipple. She arched her back seeming to not be able to take it any longer. He continued to suck and then began to nibble on her nipple, slowly increasing his pressure. Ichigo desperately reached for Kisshu's pants wanting to feel his stirring manhood.

"Hey now," Kisshu said with a slight moan as she began stroking it from the outside. "Do you want it that badly?" Ichigo's eyes trembled and her faced was flushed as she nodded. Ichigo took over and pulled down his pants exposing his hardened cock. She decided that it was time for some payback and began to tease him by scattering now onto his hardening cock. "Ichigo!" he moaned shivering from the cold. "Ah. You're such a tease!"

Kisshu laid down in the cold snow as Ichigo began to stroke him. She teased him with her mouth blowing warm air on his tip causing him to shiver. This caused his arousal to burst as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's head and forced her mouth into him. Ichigo's moans were muffled by his incredibly large size. She increased her speed which caused Kisshu to grab onto her hips putting his face close to her opening.

"Damn Ichigo." He moaned admiring her hot wet opening "You're pussy is so wet right now." His warm breath blew over her and she shivered causing her legs to go numb and her mouth to pulsate on his cock. Ichigo moaned arching her back even more when Kisshu took the very tip of his tongue to her clit.

"No!" She begged. "Don't tease me like that!" Her hips moved her opening closer to his mouth seeming to react on their own as her desires began to reach their peak. Kisshu shoved her head back onto his cock as she swallowed it more forcefully. Her hips continued to move shoving her throbbing sex into Kisshu's face. He responded by licking her clit and lapping at it and her sweet secreting juices with his tongue. Her clit continued to grow the more he sucked on it and caused her senses to be even more responsive. She continued to increase the speed of her sucking while he sucked her.

"Oh god Ichigo!" Kisshu grunted, "I'm gonna cum!" she continued deep-throating his cock and increased the speed of her hips as she felt her climax rise too. Kisshu let out one final moan seemingly in sync with Ichigo as his hot semen released into her mouth. She swallowed it and collapsed into the snow.

"Oh we're not done yet." Kisshu sneered. Ichigo gasped when she saw his cock was already fully erect once more. She felt weak and exhausted from her climax but regardless, Kisshu was ready for much more. He decided to try the foreplay again this time shoving snow deep into her opening. Ichigo screamed as the frozen mass chilled her entire body. Kisshu sucked on her nipple and repeated the process several more times. Ichigo was shivering hard seeming to not be able to control herself.

"What is it you want kitten?" He asked her playfully as he placed some snow on her re-erected clit.

"Ah! It's so cold!" she moaned "My pussy's freezing! Please I want you to warm it up! Warm it up with your hard throbbing cock!"

"That's more like it!" He exclaimed opening her legs to expose her opening. Kisshu teased the outside causing her to moan even more and then shoved his throbbing cock in. "Oh god!" Kisshu shouted "You're pussy is so tight!" His cock was continually dragged in by the contractile forces within her. Ichigo moaned rocking her hips in rhythm with his. He took one of her breasts again and sucked her nipple hard.

"Oh yes! Oh god Kisshu!" She moaned in ecstasy. "It's so good!" He nibbled on her nipple as well and continually pinched the other all while rocking his hips deep into her. He then flipped her over to her hands and knees in order to get deeper inside her. As he thrust himself into her, her muscles contracted even more around her. "Ah! It's hitting me so deep!" she screamed. He continued to thrust into her harder and harder increasing her moans driving Kisshu crazy. He then fucked her faster moving his hips into her more and more. Ichigo thrust her hips with him and the two continued faster and faster. Ichigo moaned more, "Oh god Kisshu I'm gonna cum!" This caused him to quickly switch positions where she was on her side and one leg was over his shoulder. He pressed into her deeper and harder.

"Oh yea kitten!" he moaned more, "I feel it too." He continued his pace and then with one final hard and forceful thrust, released his seed inside her. After which he thrust a couple of more times enjoying the true ecstasy of their moment. Ichigo could feel her insides spasm around his hardened cock. As he pulled out, his semen leaked down Ichigo's leg as she lay there motionless.

"Feel warm now kitten?" Kisshu said between breaths. Ichigo simply nodded not being able to say a word.


End file.
